


sneaking

by harrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrow/pseuds/harrow
Summary: “We could sneak off, you know,” Potter breathes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 36





	sneaking

Draco wraps one hand around Potter’s wrist, his fingers pressing against Potter’s pulse. Potter looks down and leans his side closer to Draco’s, so they’re lined up from shoulder to hip. Potter’s pulse is racing.

“Nervous, Potter?” Draco says under his breath.

Potter huffs quietly. “Never,” he mutters. Keeping his head tilted, he lifts his eyes to meet Draco’s while his hand slides over to rest on Draco’s thigh. Draco keeps his hand around Potter’s wrist, staring into Potter’s eyes, and tries to remember how to breathe.

Across from them, the Weasleys seem not to have noticed what Harry and Draco are doing. George, sitting across from them, is leaning deeply across the bench to say something to Ginny, who throws her head back and laughs. Mrs Weasley and Fleur Delacour are to their right, chattering rapidly, with only snips of their conversation slipping away from them. The others are busy tucked in corners or deep in the warm kitchen, too far away and preoccupied to notice a hand sliding, in the half-light, across Draco’s dark denim trousers.

“We could sneak off, you know,” Potter breathes.

Draco carefully moves his hand from Potter’s wrist to cover the back of his hand, grazing lightly. He tilts his head just so that an inch further and he and Potter could be kissing. He can feel Potter’s breath on his cheekbone.

“And where to?” Draco mutters, as quietly as Potter.

From the corner of his eye Draco sees Potter’s mouth break into a tiny grin. Potter turns his hand around and grips Draco’s hand. The skin-to-skin contact is shockingly warm.

“Come on,” Potter says, easing himself out of his seat, “I’ll show you.”


End file.
